Touche moi
by Luna Strata
Summary: Parfois, il suffit juste de l'absence prolongée d'une personne pour se rendre compte de certaines choses. [shonen ai, os]


**Base :** Ca doit être du Gundam Wing, autrement je ne serais pas là, non ?

**Couple : **Jouons-là mystérieux, je vous laisse deviner lol

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pô à moua…

**Genre :** Euh ? Bonne question lol

**Notes :** Un jour je m'embêtais (pour ne pas dire un autre mot) comme pas permis au boulot. Alors j'ai demandé à ma Mithy de me donner des mots pour que je puisse faire joujou avec :-)

Voici ce qu'elle m'a donné :  
_Désir, mordillage de lèvre, en manque, envie, baiser sous une averse. 1er baiser 1x2 (et non pas 2x1 XD) ou 3x4._

**Dédicace : **Ben c'est pour toi ma Mithynamoua, mais ça tu le sais déjà lol

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé une review sur mes autres fics !  
Bonne lecture !

**Touche-moi  
**Par Luna

Il doit revenir aujourd'hui.

_Enfin…_

Il a appelé le spacio port pour vérifier qu'il a bien embarqué.

_On ne sait jamais…_

Et aucun retard n'a été annoncé.

_Il ne veut pas attendre des plombes en bas de chez lui pour rien._

Six mois qu'il est parti en mission dans une nouvelle colonie.

C'est la première fois qu'ils sont séparés aussi longtemps.

Il a l'impression d'être en manque.

Certes, ils se sont parlé souvent par visiophone interposé, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Mais finalement peut-être que cette absence a été bénéfique…

Elle lui a fait prendre conscience qu'il a besoin de le sentir près de lui.

Sans qu'il y ait forcément un contact physique.

_Même s'il aime les contacts volontaires… ou involontaires…_

Juste qu'il soit dans les parages.

_Dans ses parages._

Plus que quelques minutes avant son arrivée.

Il a éteint son portable pour éviter qu'il l'appelle.

_Il veut lui faire la surprise._

Il est appuyé contre le mur de l'immeuble qui donne sur le petit parking extérieur.

Le taxi ne va plus tarder.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

Le bleu a fait place au gris.

Un gris menaçant.

Des nuages gorgés d'humidité.

_Le même temps que le jour de son départ._

Un bruit de moteur.

Une voiture en approche.

Son manque va bientôt être comblé.

Le taxi s'arrête à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se passe quelques instants avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre.

_Faut bien payer la course._

Quand il descend enfin, c'est pour lui faire des yeux surpris.

"Heero ?"

Il se détache du mur pour le rejoindre.

Il s'arrête à un pas de lui.

_Il se sent déjà mieux._

Le chauffeur dépose une grande valise à côté du châtain.

_Les deux hommes ne font plus attention à lui…_

Il remonte dans son taxi et s'en va.

Le bruit du moteur qui s'éloigne.

Le silence…

_Quelques gouttes d'eau._

Il ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier sa présence.

Il le sent sourire.

"Et si on montait chez moi avant de se prendre l'averse ?"

Ses yeux bleus de Prusse réapparaissent.

Il secoue doucement la tête.

Il ne veut pas rompre le moment.

_Les gouttes d'eau augmentent._

Il a envie de le toucher.

_Il a envie qu'il le touche._

Alors il le touche du regard.

_Les paupières se ferment sous la caresse invisible._

Les prunelles bleues glissent sur le visage.

_Une exploration._

Un front partiellement caché par des mèches.

Un nez en trompette.

Des joues un peu rouges.

Des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Un souffle qui s'accélère presque imperceptiblement.

_Une pluie fine qui tombe._

Des yeux qui font le chemin inverse pour tomber dans une mer violette.

_Baignade autorisée, noyade assurée._

Qui fera le premier geste ?

Qui offrira le premier contact à l'autre ?

Un corps qui n'en peut plus.

Des lèvres qui murmurent.

"Touche-moi Heero…"

Une main qui se soulève.

Des doigts qui effleurent une bouche.

Le souffle s'est encore accéléré.

Il le sent cette fois.

C'est chaud.

Peut-il goûter à ce souffle ?

Peut-il goûter à ces lèvres ?

_La pluie se mêle à eux._

Les corps se sont rapprochés.

_Leur souffle se mêle._

Des lèvres qui répètent.

Qui susurrent doucement.

Qui supplient presque.

"Touche-moi Heero…"

Une main qui glisse derrière une nuque.

Un nez qui caresse, qui chatouille.

Qui trace le contour d'une mâchoire.

Qui descend dans le cou.

_Un soupir, une complainte._

Qui remonte vers une oreille.

"Dis-le encore…"

Une oreille abandonnée.

Une joue frôlée.

_Un face à face._

"Touche-moi… touche-moi…"

Un sourire.

Un baiser volé.

Une lèvre inférieure faite prisonnière.

Mordillée délicatement avant d'être relâchée.

Echange de regard complice.

Le désir se fait sentir.

_Le manque aussi…_

Des mains qui le touchent enfin.

Sa peau frissonne.

_La sienne aussi…_

Des lèvres devenues accro au premier contact.

Des baisers au goût de pluie.

_Une pluie qui ne cesse de tomber._

Des corps qui se répondent.

Des doigts qui s'entrelacent.

Des paroles pressantes.

"Touche-moi… encore… encore…"

Un baiser profond, langoureux en guise de réponse.

Il l'entraîne doucement vers l'entrée de son immeuble.

_La valise ? Oubliée. Comme le reste._

Un code de sécurité fait avec difficulté.

Désir… Envie…

Envie… Désir…

Une porte poussée.

Deux corps à l'abri de la pluie.

Deux corps à l'abri des regards.

Des paroles prononcées une dernière fois.

"Touche-moi…"

Une porte qui se referme.

**Owari**

Cette mini fic a été écrite un tiers au boulot, un tiers à la maison et un tiers dans 2 trajets en TGV (d'ailleurs elle a été terminée lors de mon dernier voyage direction Paris) lol

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

A une prochaine !


End file.
